


The Damage The Darkness Does

by AchievementHunterCheryl



Series: Ryan The Rogue [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/pseuds/AchievementHunterCheryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you get so far in your own head, you protect those you love most...at the expense of your family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damage The Darkness Does

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m feeling anxious. And in my anxiousness, I’m feeling alone. So you know what, I’m gonna write it out. See what happens.

Growing up, you’re told that boys don’t cry. That they don’t show emotions. That nothing good happens when you do. So, you keep yourself closed off to feeling. It’s not intentional, it’s just a learned behavior. It works well for you. Especially in your line of work. You knew Michael was out in the field, blowing stuff up. Geoff was in the helicopter with Jeremy and Gavin. Jack was off carrying the armored truck around the meeting place.

And you. You’re just sitting on the roof of a building, a semi automatic with a sniper scope watching the person on the inside of it. You knew this mission was going to suck from the beginning. You knew that there was nothing you wanted less than to take out this one person. 

You felt your finger wrap around the trigger.

You couldn’t believe that this had gotten out of hand. It was just one of those things that had happened by accident. You knew that you couldn’t protect him anymore, so you were going to do the next best thing. 

The thing in your eyes is the best solution for you. You were going to end his life. You see, this wasn’t just random stranger that you were shooting. You could do that, no problem. Feel the ice in your veins as you pulled that trigger and popped the entire clip into them. But this time, this was different.

Because the man standing in front of you. The man in the apartment as to which you were going to shoot into, was your boyfriend.

You heard the noise over the radio as Jack successfully dropped the truck onto the hill. You also heard Geoff calling everyone back. Except you. He didn’t call you, because he’d betrayed you. And he knew it. But somehow, even doing this didn’t feel like enough. It felt disgusting. 

“Vagabond, are you out there? Is the job done?”

“No. The job isn’t done. And I’d love very much for you to leave me alone so I can do it.”

You say, faltering your words as Michael’s voice drift into your ear. Smart on Geoff’s part for having Michael reach out to him, because he knew that he’d rip Geoff a new one for even suggesting this.

“Geoff says you have fifteen minutes to finish the job, or he’ll find him and do it himself.”

“Fuck you, and fuck Geoff.”

You find yourself saying. But you still can’t bring yourself to do it. You just can’t. When you search yourself, you realize that everything you’d ever been told was wrong. Because men do have emotions. And men do feel things. And this is the only man you’ve ever felt anything as strong as love before. So, you take out the phone he bought you. The one that has just his number in it. You dialed his number and watched the apartment. You watched as he crossed the room in jeans and bare feet. You watched as he saw your picture pop up on his phone-without your face paint-and he smiled. Then you heard his voice.

“Hey babe.”

“Hey baby. You doing okay?”

“I’m okay. Ry, you sound a bit off. Are you okay?”

“No. You remember that little place I told you about? The one in Antigua that I own. The one on the beach?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you say we go there? Just you and me?”

Jon could hear the tone in your voice. You knew he could. Your first mission was trying to get him out of the city before Geoff found him. He watched as Jon went to a closet and grabbed two bags. He watched as Jon started taking money out of the safes.

“How much trouble are we in?”

“No more than usual I’m afraid. But see…Geoff, he’s coming after you. For no other reason than he’s bored. And because he knows you stole the bank blueprints.”

“So guns then?”

“Yes. And make it fast. Go out the back. Take the Zentorno and meet me at our other safe house on the other side of town. I’ll grab the Adder and make the plans.”

“You got it. Be careful. I love you, Ry.”

“I love you too. Now be quick.”

You said, hanging up the phone. You watched as Jon finished getting ready. You also watched as he grabbed everything you guys had and headed out. You smiled when the Zentorno was safely down the street a ways. That’s when you saw it. Geoff’s car heading straight for your building. 

That’s when you took the shot. You’d do anything to protect your boy. Jon was more important to you than some crew. Once you were satisfied he was dead, you packed up your gun and put it in the bag. You parachuted off the building and landed solidly on your feet. 

And then you removed your skull mask. You placed it on the hood of Geoff’s car and smiled wickedly. You knew you’d be wanted by the Crew, but at the end of the day, your relationship mattered. You headed to the garage and hopped into the Adder…speeding off to meet your destiny with Jon.


End file.
